GMA-7 Program Schedule
Weekdays: * 4:25 am - Station Message Sign On * 4:25 am - GMA News and Public Affairs replay * 4:55 am - Unang Hirit * 8 am - Jackie Chan Adventures * 8:30 am - Daimos * 9 am - Kapuso Movie Festival * 10:30 am - My Daughter, Geum Sa-Weol * 11 am - Let's Fight, Ghost! * 11:30 am - The Lolas' Beautiful Show * 12 nn - Eat Bulaga! * 2:45 pm - Ika-6 na Utos * 3:30 pm - Impostora * 4:15 pm - Hapios * 5 pm - Wowowin * 6:30 pm - 24 Oras Hadji Rieta Nadia Trinidad and Winnie Monsod Abner Mercado (LIVE)6:45pm 24 Oras * 7:00 pm - 24 Oras Winnie Monsod Abner Mercado and Hadji Rieta Nadia Trinidad (LIVE)7:15pm 24 Oras * 7:45 pm - Super Ma'am * 8:30 pm - Alyas Robin Hood * 9:15 pm - My Korean Jagiya * 10 pm - ** Mon-Thurs: Strong Girl Bong-soon ** Fri: Bubble Gang * 10:30pm - Saksi Late night Edition Mari Kaimo Katherine De Leon and Connie Sison Randy David (LIVE)10:45pm Saksi Late night Edtion * 11:00pm - Saksi Late night Edition Connie Sison Randy David and Mari Kaimo Katherine De Leon(LIVE)11:15pm Saksi Late night Edtion * 11:30 pm - GMA Night Shift Programs (Mon-Thurs) ** Mon: Front Row ** Tue: Ngayong Gabi with John Susi Teaser ** Wed: Tunay na Buhay Rhea Santos ** Thu: Hadji Rieta ** Fri: Public Life with Randy David * 12 mn - Station Message Sign Off Saturday * 4:30 am - Station Message Sign On * 4:30 am - Lifegiver * 5 am - Adyenda * 5:30 am - Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko * 6 am - Pinoy M.D. * 7 am - Jackie Chan Adventures * 7:30 am - Dragon Collection * 8 am - Joker * 8:25 am - Grami's Circus Show * 8:50 am - Gaist Crusher * 9:15 am - Dragon Ball Z * 9:45 am - Maynila * 10:45 am - Sarap Diva * 11:30 am - Eat Bulaga! * 2:45 pm - Ika-6 na Utos * 3:30 pm - Tadhana * 4:30 pm - Wish Ko Lang! * 5:00pm - Hadji Rieta * 6:30 pm - 24 Oras Hadji Rieta Nadia Trinidad and Winnie Monsod Abner Mercado (LIVE)6:45pm 24 Oras * 7:00 pm - 24 Oras Winnie Monsod Abner Mercado and Hadji Rieta Nadia Trinidad (LIVE)7:15pm 24 Oras * 7:00 pm - Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kuwento * 7:30 pm - Magpakailanman * 8:00 pm - Celebrity Bluff * 8:30 pm - I-Witness * 9:00 pm - G.R.I.N.D. (Get Ready It's a New Day) * 9:30 pm - The Global Filipino * 10:30pm - Saksi Late night Edition Mari Kaimo Katherine De Leon and Connie Sison (LIVE)10:45pm Saksi Late night Edtion * 11:00pm - Saksi Late night Edition Connie Sison Randy David and Mari Kaimo Katherine De Leon(LIVE)11:15pm Saksi Late night Edtion * 1:00am - Station Message Sign Off Sunday * 4:30 am - Station Message Sign On * 4:30 am - In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley * 5 am - Jesus the Healer * 6 am - Pororo: The Little Penguin * 6:30 am - Thomas and Friends * 7 am - Oreca Battle * 7:25 am - Flame of Recca * 7:50 am - Ultraman Ginga * 8:15 am - AHA! * 9 am - Born To Be Wild * 9:30 am - iBilib * 10 am - Kapuso Movie Festival * 11:40 am - Del Monte Kitchenomics * 11:45 am - Sunday PinaSaya * 2:30 pm - Dear Uge * 3:30 pm - GMA Blockbusters * 5 pm - Road Trip * 5:30 pm - All-Star Videoke * 6:30 pm - 24 Oras Hadji Rieta Nadia Trinidad and Winnie Monsod Abner Mercado (LIVE)6:45pm 24 Oras * 7:00 pm - 24 Oras Winnie Monsod Abner Mercado and Hadji Rieta Nadia Trinidad (LIVE)7:15pm 24 Oras * 7:00 pm - Daig Kayo ng Lola Ko * 7:30 pm - Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho * 8:00 pm - Bossing & Ai * 8:30 pm - SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office * 10:30pm - Saksi Late night Edition Mari Kaimo Katherine De Leon and Connie Sison (LIVE)10:45pm Saksi Late night Edtion * 11:00pm - Saksi Late night Edition Connie Sison Randy David and Mari Kaimo Katherine De Leon(LIVE)11:15pm Saksi Late night Edtion * 12:00 am - Diyos at Bayan * 1:50 am - Station Message Sign Off See also *DZBB TV-7 Old Schedule (1961) *Old GMA-7 Sked in 1987 *Old GMA 7 Sked in 1992 *Old GMA 7 PROG SKED (1998) *GMA-7 Schedule in January 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule June 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule in August 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule in April 1999 *GMA Sked in mid-2002 *GMA unveils with new Philippine National Anthem 2013 Category:GMA Network (company) Category:GMA Network Category:Program Schedule